


An Awkward Situation

by NikkiNoir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Dean, Female Dean/Cas, Female Sam, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNoir/pseuds/NikkiNoir
Summary: Dean wakes from a weird dream to discover that he and Sam are now women, leaving them with the question: who the hell did this and why?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been MIA lately guys. This is just a quick one shot I wrote out of boredom. I'm hoping to post more one shots soon. So, prompts are totally welcome.

Dean was used to vivid dreams. The bad ones were traumatic…but it was the good dreams that made him actually want to sleep. Those dreams that made him feel pleasure from the tips of his toes, through every cell in his body. 

This was one of those dreams. 

It started out like most good dreams, for a man like Dean, do. Hot chick, lots of whiskey and a cheap motel room that charges by the hour. Dean was used to sexy dreams, but this particular one was so realistic. He could actually feel her hands caressing his chest, her tongue exploring every inch of his body and his own hands gently groping her breasts as she rocked against him. Dean was glad he didn’t have to worry about the bed sheets the following morning.

Dean groaned, knowing he was close, “you’re a filthy girl,” he growled, inhaling sharply as she grinded against him painfully slow.

The gorgeous red head suddenly smirked, “come on, Dean-o, is that the best you can do?” she cooed…except her voice was weird. It was a man’s voice. A very familiar one…

Dean sat up, being torn out of the strange dream by that voice. He ran his fingers through his hair…it was longer than he remembered it being, “what the hell?” he mumbled, clearing his throat a few times. His voice was different. Higher. Weird.

Opening his eyes he looked down and saw that he was no longer a man. Instinctively, he reached up and cupped the newly-grown breasts in his hand, trying to process what was happening, “Sam?” he yelled, attempting to sound masculine, but failing miserably. He even sounded like a chick and it was starting to freak him out.

The bathroom door in the musty motel room opened and a very frightened-looking girl came out, wearing Sam’s pajamas, “Dean?” she asked, instantly averting her eyes, “dude, your boobs!” she complained. It was definitely Sam.

“Sammy, what the hell is going on?” Dean asked, pulling the bed sheet around himself…herself? 

“I was hoping you could tell me,” Sam sat down at the table, still looking exasperated. 

“All I know is I was getting it on with this really hot red head…then her voice went all…not lady,” Dean pawed through his duffel bag and quickly threw on a t-shirt, that was now gigantic on him. 

“Are you trying to tell me you were having sex with a transvestite?” Sam raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing his/her lips. 

“No!” Dean said, defensive, “I knew the voice…I just can’t seem to put my finger on who it-“

Dean was interrupted by the whoosh of wings fluttering, followed by another familiar voice, “Dean, Sam-“ Cas froze, “Oh. Not Dean and Sam.”

“It’s us,” Sam got up, “we aren’t ourselves today.”

“We seem to have woken up with a case of the vaginas,” Dean chuckled, “any idea how to fix this, Cas?”

Cas stared at Dean for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what was happening, “Dean?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Cas,” Dean rolled his eyes, “so how the hell are we going to solve this problem?”

“I…don’t know,” Cas frowned, “I’ve never encountered anything like this.”

“Damn,” Dean walked over to the mirror and couldn’t help smirking, “at least I’m a hot chick,” he mused, unable to resist checking himself out. He caught Cas’ gaze in the mirror and turned around, “what are you staring at, Cas?”

“You’re not wearing any, uh, pants,” Cas pointed sheepishly to the ill-fitting men’s briefs Dean was still wearing.

Dean shrugged, “It’s me, Cas. Chill out,” he went back over to his duffel bag and grabbed his jeans, tugging them on, “anyone have a belt?” 

“We have some rope in the Impala,” Sam offered, “I may need some too,” he chuckled, holding up his own massive pair of jeans.

Outfits sorted, the trio sat down around the motel table to brainstorm. After nearly two hours and no leads, they were beginning to get irritable. Cas shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t that Dean and Sam being women that made him uncomfortable…it was that they were really, really attractive women. Dean in particular; the hypnotic green eyes hadn’t changed, but there was something about the long sandy hair and voice. Cas cleared his throat to rid himself of the thought. This was still Dean. 

“What’s ruffling your feathers?” Dean asked, visibly irritated by the entire situation.

“I think I need some air,” Cas stood up.

“I’ll come,” Dean grabbed the Impala keys off the table and looked at Sam, “you stay here, Sammy. If anything changes, call me.”

Sam sighed, nodding, “I’ll see if I can find anything online.”

The Impala felt like a boat in this smaller body. Dean wasn’t thrilled about having to adjust the seat so he could reach the pedals. He felt like a kid learning to drive again. Cas sat quietly in the passenger seat as Dean drove. Neither seemed to know what to say or do. It was a weird, fucked up situation and they could only roll with it. 

After a while, Cas turned off the music, “Dean…if we can’t figure this out-“

“Oh, we’re figuring this out, man,” Dean said firmly, “I can’t be a chick.”

“Am I still going to call you Dean?” Cas continued as if uninterrupted.

“Why the hell wouldn’t you call me Dean?” Dean snapped. It was cute and Cas couldn’t help smiling. Dean was adorable as a girl, “Why are you smiling?”

Cas looked away, “sorry.”

“Cas…” Dean sighed, “I’m sorry,” he reached over and touched Cas’ arm, “I’m just mad at the situation. You didn’t do anything.”

Cas glanced at Dean’s hand, “it’s not all bad, Dean. You look pretty today.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but stopped himself. The compliment somehow made him feel better. He felt his cheeks flushing. Was he actually flattered by shit like this now? Apparently. Being a chick wasn’t going to be easy. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean finally smiled, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You’d still be in Hell,” Cas went to turn the music back on, but Dean’s phone started ringing.

Dean answered, “What’s up, Sam?”

_“It might be a trickster,” Sam’s voice still threw Dean off._

“Oh, great. Just what we need,” Dean rolled his eyes, “any leads on where this son of a bitch is?”

_“We know tricksters have a sweet tooth. Find a place where there’s lots of candy, maybe?” Sam didn’t sound sure of himself._

“Gotcha. Keep looking. Call me if you find anything,” Dean hung up and tossed the phone on the seat, “Sam thinks it’s a trickster.” 

Cas frowned, “that would certainly make sense.”

“So we’re gonna need to find a place that has a shit-load of candy or something,” Dean pulled the Impala over and shut it off, “thank god for GPS,” he grabbed his phone and played around with it for a few moments, before swearing, “no service here,” he tried to start the car but it wouldn’t turn over.

“What’s wrong with your car?” Cas asked cautiously.

“Come on, Baby,” Dean turned the key a few more times, getting progressively more upset with each failed attempt. After the fifth or sixth try he gave up and hit the steering wheel, “son of a bitch.”

“I could go get Sam,” Cas offered.

“I got this, Cas,” Dean said stubbornly, getting out of the car.

“Dean-“

“Cas, just because I’m a chick doesn’t mean I’m a damsel in distress,” Dean opened the hood of the car, “I can do this.”

Cas joined Dean outside, “I was just trying to help.”

Dean fiddled with a few screws, “I don’t need help,” he looked at Cas, “I can fix this and we’ll be on our way.”

“Okay, Dean,” Cas couldn’t seem to look past the fact that every minute Dean got more attractive to him. There was always some kind of attraction to Dean…but lady Dean was an Aphrodite. A perfect, flawless creature. Cas bit his lip, secretly hating that his time as a human made him have feelings. It was inconvenient. He couldn’t feel like this about Dean. 

After about fifteen minutes under the hood, Dean stood back, wiping his face, leaving an oil smear across his cheek, “I’m stumped. She’s in perfect condition.”

Cas noticed the oil on Dean’s cheek and went to wipe it, but Dean swatted at Cas’ hand, “dude, what are you doing?”

“You have something on your cheek,” Cas slowly reached and wiped the oil off with his thumb, gently caressing Dean’s cheek, letting his hand linger for a few seconds before dropping it. Dean’s skin was just as soft as he thought it would be. 

Dean touched his cheek, where Cas’ hand had just been, a funny feeling rising up from the pit of his stomach, “uh, thanks,” he cleared his throat, shutting the hood of the car, “let’s try starting her again.”

Cas followed Dean’s lead and got into the car, “good idea…”

Dean tried the key again, with no success, “are you kidding me?”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go get-“

“No, Cas,” Dean folded his arms, still not ready to cave. He tried to ignore the tingling in his cheek where Cas touched him. It wasn’t a bad tingling. On the contrary, it felt amazing. He refused to admit he liked it though. This was Cas. He may have been stuck in this chick’s body…but he was still Dean. He couldn’t have feelings for Cas. At least no more feelings than the ones that were already there.

Cas nodded, “what’s the plan then?”

“We’re going to sit here until I figure out what’s wrong with Baby. We’re not leaving her alone on the side of the road,” Dean looked at Cas, “you don’t have to stay, but I’m not leaving.”

“I’m not leaving you alone, Dean. Not when you’re in this state,” Cas said gruffly, just as stubborn as Dean.

“You’re being sexist,” Dean scowled at Cas.

“A simple thank you would have sufficed,” Cas murmured, ignoring Dean’s attitude.

“I’m not thanking you for being sexist,” Dean tried to keep a straight face, but he was actually happy Cas was here. The smile came automatically, “you’re really good at putting up with my bullshit.”

“I do care about you, you know,” Cas glanced at Dean, who met his eyes, making his heart skip a beat, “I meant it when I said you looked pretty,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Dean snorted, “are you seducing me, Cas?” he mused, ignoring his burning cheeks, “Can’t say I blame you. I’m a hot piece of ass.”

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that, Dean,” Cas couldn’t stop the word vomit, “sure, you’re very attractive,” he cleared his throat, “but you’re also a good person. Brave, smart, confident-“

“Cas-“

“You’re more than just a pretty face, Dean. You always have been,” without thinking, Cas touched Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers. It felt right. Their eyes met again, this time Cas could feel the electric chemistry between them. In that moment Cas threw his inhibitions out the window and leaned in, “I love you, Dean Winchester. I have since the moment I saw you in Hell,” he whispered, not breaking eye contact.

Before Dean could respond, Cas closed the distance and kissed him. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut as everything around him dissolved into a swirl of colors. Cas’ hand gently cupped Dean’s cheek, as he deepened the kiss, both scooting closer to one another in a flurry of desperate groping and confused tongues. 

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and if that was the case, neither would have complained. The emptiness both of them had felt for so long was gone. Cas curled his free hand around Dean’s waist, pulling his closer. Dean’s fingers were tangled in Cas’ hair, as he made a happy whimpering sound into Cas’ mouth. 

Cas instantly broke the kiss. His pupils were blown wide, and he could see that Dean’s were too. They stared at one another for a moment, breathless and both with matching expressions of surprise. Did that really just happen? 

Dean played with his hair, his cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of magenta, “wow,” he whispered. 

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead, tucking the new, long hair behind his…well, her, ear, “I didn’t mean to get carried away…”

Dean shook his head, smiling at Cas, “maybe being a chick has it’s perks. That was...” he adjusted Cas’ tie, “that was fun.”

“Fun?” Cas looked confused.

“Fun is good,” Dean giggled. Frowning at himself for actually giggling. The girl voice is something he would never get used to. 

“Did you just giggle?” Cas looked amused, touching Dean’s cheek again.

Dean leaned into the touch, “you make me do really stupid shit,” he tugged at Cas’ tie, his eye’s narrowing mischievously, “for example, I kind of want to kiss you again.”

“Then why don’t you?” Cas glanced at Dean’s lips, licking his own in anticipation. 

“Because it’s a bad idea, Cas,” Dean pressed their foreheads together, barely brushing his lips against Cas’, “what are we going to do when I’m a dude again?”

“The same thing,” Cas stole a kiss, “it doesn’t matter what you are. As long as you’re you.” 

“Cas…” 

“Or we can pretend none of this ever happened,” Cas added, defeated.

“I don’t want to pretend it never happened,” Dean sat back, “I’m just confused, Cas…”

“This is my fault. I’m sorry Dean-“

“Shut up,” Dean decided he didn’t care what happened. Kissing Cas made him feel like he wasn’t alone anymore. Everything felt right in the world the moment their lips met. He launched himself at Cas, crushing their lips together.

Cas let Dean kiss him. He was a little surprised by the sudden attack of affection, but after the initial shock, instinct took over and he returned the show of passion. Dean had practically climbed onto Cas’ lap, overenthusiastic as always, murmuring, “I love you so much,” over and over between kisses.

Just as things were starting to heat up, a voice in the back seat made both of them jump.

“Jeez, that didn’t take nearly as long as I thought it would,” the sarcastic voice mused. 

Dean got off of Cas, seeing none other than Gabriel, sitting in the back seat. His arms folded and expression smug, “oh, don’t mind me. I’m just a spectator.” 

“Gabriel?” Dean snapped, scowling at the angel.

“Hey, Dean-o! How’s the lady life treatin’ ya?” Gabriel laughed, “I can see that my brother is enjoying the new Dean. Or are you going by Deanna these days?”

“You did this?” Cas asked, anger flashing across his face.

“You bet your sweet ass I did,” Gabriel was beaming, “I was bored and thought to myself: I wonder how long it would take for Dean and Castiel to kiss if I turned Dean into a lady. Turns out it was less than six hours. Color me impressed.”

“Why the hell did you turn Sam into a chick then?” Dean was yelling at this point. His voice was shrill and Cas still thought he looked gorgeous.

“Mostly for my own entertainment,” Gabriel shrugged, “but now the cats out of the bag, so I think I’ll let you two get back to what you were doing. I’d hate to cockblock my little bro,” he winked at Cas and disappeared.

“Dammit Gabriel! Get your feathery ass back here and turn me back!” Dean screamed, getting out of the car, “I know you can hear me, you son of a bitch!”

Cas felt guilty. He should have known this was Gabriel’s doing. Seeing Dean this upset hurt him. He liked Dean’s new body…but if Dean wasn’t happy, Cas wasn’t, “Dean, just sit down and think for a minute. There has to be a key to breaking this curse.” 

Dean kicked a pebble outside before getting back into the car, “Gabriel didn’t drop any hints. What’s your brilliant plan?” he snapped, folding his arms.

“He said he’d let us get back to what we were doing,” Cas glanced at Dean, “we could kiss again.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Dean hit Cas playfully, his smile returning, “that won’t turn me back.”

Cas shrugged, “well then, what’s your brilliant plan, Deanna?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Cas retorted.

“Okay, one more kiss then we’re going to figure this out,” Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in, softly pressing his lips to Cas’. That feeling of joy was rising up inside of him again. He didn’t want the kiss to end, and Cas sensed that, letting Dean kiss him as long as he needed to. 

This kiss was different than the first two. It was slow, almost like it was the last kiss in the universe, unwilling to end because of the uncertainty of what would follow. Both were afraid of what would happen if they stopped kissing. After what could have easily been hours, Dean broke the kiss, running his thumbs along the stubble on Cas’ jaw, “I love you, Cas.”

“Dean, your voice,” Cas pulled away, “Dean! You’re you!”

Dean looked in the rearview mirror, “son of a bitch, you were right about the kissing thing-“ he was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Sam, “Sammy! Are you back to normal?”

_“Yeah, is everything good on your end?” Sam asked, “How did you break this curse thing?”_

“It’s a long story, but we don’t have to worry. We’re us again,” Dean didn’t want to explain that he spent most of his afternoon making out with Cas, “Cas and I will be back soon. Had some car trouble,” he hung up and looked at Cas, “Sam’s Sam again.”

“Gabriel really has boredom issues,” Cas said sheepishly, “sorry.”

Dean shrugged, “that’s our life. It was bound to happen eventually,” he chuckled, starting up the Impala with no trouble, “even Baby was in on Gabriel’s plan,” he added, snorting.

“Just to be clear…did this afternoon happen? Or are we making up a story for Sam?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean touched Cas’ hand, smiling, “let’s keep this one between us. We’ll say you shanked the trickster, problem solved.”

Cas nodded, “I have to admit, I’ll miss lady Dean.”

“Maybe if you play your cards right I’ll get drunk, put on a dress and we can make out,” Dean pulled out onto the road.

Cas looked surprised, “really?”

“Nah, I won’t need a dress to kiss you again,” Dean winked at Cas, driving back in the direction of the motel. He didn’t care if he was a guy or girl. If he wanted to kiss someone, he was going to. It was only a matter of time until Sam discovered what happened…but until then, Dean was just going to go with the flow because at the end of the day he always loved Cas and knew that was what Gabriel was playing at. He’d never admit it…but he was grateful for Gabriel helping him to discover this.


End file.
